


I'll listen till your tears give out

by silvereyedotaku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvereyedotaku/pseuds/silvereyedotaku
Summary: Amelia's blond hair was mussed and her usually perfect makeup was running down her cheeks. The girl's watery blue eyes fixed on her, quietly desperate.Amelia most likely didn't even know Alice's name, so it wasn't like she could do a huge amount of harm. Whatever.





	1. High school party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this fic is set in 2001 small-town America. The characters' views are not my own. Also there's a brief mention of sexual acts occurring without consent in this chapter.

Alice poked Marianne hard in the arm. The french girl turned around, slapping her finger away. "What is it,  _ Alice _ ?" she drawled playfully. 

Alice rolled her eyes, refusing to rise to the bait. "I'm leaving, Mari. It’s 2:14am." 

Marine grasped her shoulder tightly, stricken. "What? You cannot leave yet, the party's just beginning!" 

"Whilst I appreciated the invite, this isn't really my sort of thing. I'm sorry, I know you inviting me was a favour to my father." Alice apologised, looking at the ground. She'd honestly never wanted to attend Marianne's house party, but even she could see that receiving an invite was an honour - especially for someone of her social standing. She wasn't unpopular, per say, but she kept to herself and definitely didn't belong among Marianne's loud, reckless friends. The only reason she was even there was because she lived down the street and her father had helped put in the sound-system for tonight. 

Marianne tutted, but let go of her shoulder. "Fine, if you want to leave I won't stop you. The coats are upstairs, third door to the left." Alice smiled her thanks and made her way up the stairs, avoiding the drunken frat boys milling around. Trust Marianne to have invited boys from the community college. 

Alice stopped just before she opened the door, fingers resting on the doorknob. For some reason, she felt if she entered that room then she'd regret it. She pushed down the dread rising in her chest. She'd been feeling awful all evening, the paranoia wasn't anything new. She pulled the door open and stepped towards the bed covered in coats, looking around for hers. 

A tearful sniff came from the corner. Alice suppressed a shriek, whipping around to find a figure huddled on the couch on the opposite side of the room. 

The person shifted and the tear-streaked face of Amelia F Jones, queen-bee and Barbie doll lookalike. This was a girl that had it all: huge house, plenty of friends and money, and a famous boyfriend. Alice internally groaned. All she'd wanted was to get her coat and leave. What did Amelia have to cry about, anyway? The attractive girl’s blond hair was mussed and her usually perfect makeup was running down her cheeks. Amelia looked at her with quietly desperate eyes. Alice sighed. Amelia most likely didn't even know who she was, so it wasn't like she could do a huge amount of harm. Whatever. "Um, are you okay?" she asked half-heartedly, kneeling down next to the sofa. 

Amelia shook her head vehemently. "No!" she yelled, shoulders shaking as her body was wracked with sobs. 

"What's wrong?" Alice said, thoughts of retrieving her coat forgotten. 

"I don't to talk about it!" Amelia insisted, wiping her nose with her hand.

"Uh, alright." Alice stepped away, assuming the conversation was over. 

"It's Gilbert!" Amelia blurted. "He was with me." Alice recognised the name Gilbert from the frat boys yelling downstairs and sat down on the sofa, waiting for Amelia to continue. "He- he grabbed me and wouldn't let me go and I didn't know what to do because no one heard me screaming and I just-" Amelia broke off with a choked gasp. "I kicked him in the balls and locked myself in here." Alice nodded slowly, drinking in the information and handing Amelia a tissue. "I can't go back out there!" Amelia exclaimed, pressing her head into Alice's shoulder. 

"Really?" Alice couldn't help but ask. "You've been with plenty of guys before, why were you so scared?" She kicked herself as soon as the sentence left her mouth. Of course Amelia didn't want to be called out on her slutty behaviour in the past! 

Amelia looked at her with a hurt expression, before slumping and pushing her face into Alice's chest. "No..." she said in a muffled voice, fisting her fingers in the material of Alice's blouse. 

“No what?" Alice frowned, confused. 

"No I haven't been with a guy." Amelia muttered, nuzzling further into Alice. 

"What? But what about Jett! Your Australian supermodel boyfriend!" Alice gaped, shock written clearly across her face. It was normal she'd be surprised; there were plenty of rumours flying around their school, not a lot of them pleasant. Alice had heard _things_ about Amelia and, as much as she loathed to admit it, she'd believed them.  

Amelia sniffled and wiped her wet cheeks, smearing her makeup all over the place. "Please." she scoffed. "I met that man once at a benefits dinner my mother threw. Jett only let me take a photo with him because I told him I was a fan. He thought I was fourteen and we haven't talked since. I told everyone he was my boyfriend because it saved me from having to admit that I'm-" she paused, eyes beginning to gloss over with tears again. Alice hurriedly handed her another tissue. Amelia accepted it, taking a deep breath. "I'm- I haven't- I don't- I don't know." Amelia whimpered. "I don't see myself with a Jett or a Gilbert, no matter what." 

Alice dropped the tissue box. "You  _ what _ ?" she choked, subtly pinching herself. This had to be some strange dream, and she was about to wake up in her bed at home and put all this behind her. 

"I don't want to be with guys like that!" Amelia wailed, burying her face in her hands. "I've tried, with the boys from the football team, but I just can't! So I made up the lie that I was dating Jett and became to an unobtainable fantasy for them. I just don't want to." She sighed, eyes drifting blearily from side to side. Alice blinked, swallowing down nausea at being put in such a stressful situation. She never could handle pressure. Amelia continued with her story, words slightly less slurred by this point. "I tried to tell myself that I was just picky, or they weren't my type, or I was waiting for the perfect guy. But I don't want to meet the perfect guy. I just don't see them like that..." 

Alice cleared her throat, patting Amelia's back in a way she hoped was comforting. "Maybe you're..." she trailed off, not wanting to inadvertently offend the most popular girl in school. But Amelia looked up at her with bright, hopeful eyes, as if Alice could solve all her problems by finishing that sentence. "Maybe you're a lesbian? Or something."  

Amelia gasped, wrenching herself out of Alice's grip. "No! That's not what I was saying at all! You don't understand! Why the hell would you say that? I'm not like  _ that _ ... I can't be gay!" Her voice caught on the last word, a half-formed sob ending her sentence. 

"Okay..." Alice gently petted Amelia's hair. "Okay." she repeated soothingly, guiding Amelia back into her embrace. Amelia's eyes had a crazed look in them, almost like a caged animal. 

"Good," she agreed. "Because I'm not. A lesbian, I mean." Alice nodded cautiously. 

"Right, so you're not a lesbian. But let's say you were a lesbian." She held up a hand when Amelia began to protest again. "I know you're not, but hear me out. If you were a lesbian, would that be such an awful thing?" 

"Yes!" Amelia responded immediately. "Of course! Those people are weird and gross, I don't want to be seen like that! None of my family would speak to me, my friends would leave me, I'd have no one." 

"Well," Alice began carefully. "There's nothing that can be done about your family, but if your friends would ditch you then maybe they're not good friends in the first place." 

Amelia snorted disparagingly. "I knew you wouldn't understand. Why would you?" Amelia sneered, mean-girl persona suddenly back in place. "The only people that will put up with you are outcast trash. You're all such rejects that you have no choice but to stick together like the sad, pathetic losers you are." Alice stared, astounded by the rude words, at Amelia. Slowly, the disgusted look crumpled, tears welling in Amelia's eyes again. "I don't know what to do!" she croaked, weakly wrapping her arms around Alice's neck. "Tell me what to do!" she yelled, suddenly fierce. 

"I don't know," Alice stammered, taken aback by the violent mood swings. 

Amelia groaned and collapsed on Alice, covering her blouse with smudgy black eyeliner. "I'm probably just overthinking this. One day, I'll marry a wonderful man and we'll have children and a white picket fence and-" 

"Amelia." Alice cut in. "You don't have to figure it out right now." 

"Really?" Amelia asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

"No. Look, maybe you should just rest for a while," Alice suggested. "And things will be better when you open your eyes?" 

Amelia gave her a watery smile. "Yeah..." she sighed, eyes fluttering closed. 

"Good night," Alice murmured, before realising how stupid it was to say that in this situation. Amelia muttered an incoherent reply, making herself comfortable on Alice's shoulder. Alice watched her drift off before she was struck by a very important detail: she couldn't move, and wouldn't be able to until Amelia woke up. Sighing, Alice settled on the couch. Looked like she staying here for the remainder of the party. So much for leaving. Well, at least it was quiet in here. Maybe she'd catch a little shut-eye as well...   


⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁

Amelia yawned, slowly forcing her eyes open. The memories from the night before escaped her, but she didn't have a pounding headache, which meant she was still a little drunk. She looked around, vision blurry and muted. Feeling something hard digging into her side, she twisted to see what was wedged under her. It was a girl. A girl who she was spooning. All the blood went rushing to her face. Fuck. Amelia jerked back so violently she fell off the sofa they were sharing.  _ Sharing _ . Fuck. The girl on the sofa yawned, stretching. Her eyes gradually came to rest on Amelia, who jumped. The girl rose from the cushions, hands raised in surrender. "Who are you? What the hell are you doing?" Amelia shouted. The girl winced at Amelia's volume and let out a long-suffering sigh, as if she wasn't the one to blame for this whole situation. 

"Are you feeling better?" the girl questioned, brushing her long blond pigtails away from her face. 

Amelia took a moment to drink in the girl's deep green eyes, filled with understanding as if they  _ knew _ each other. She shuddered. "How could you do this to me?" 

The girl’s eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?" she breathed, dumbfounded. 

"How dare you! You're disgusting, you know. What you do is sick and abnormal and wrong." 

The girl blanched. "Sick? Wrong? What on earth are you talking about?" 

Amelia gulped, taken aback by the ignorance in the girl’s tone. "You probably got me drunk, didn't you? Then you took advantage of me and tried to convert me!" Amelia barked. 

The girl got to her feet, taking care not to startle Amelia. "Okay, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm Alice Kirkland. I was invited to this party because I vaguely know Marianne and I comforted you after a guy tried to force himself on you. Nothing more, nothing less." 

Amelia's head was spinning. Could that be all that happened? She couldn't remember a thing. This girl, Alice, might just be lying to protect her own skin. "Alright," she said cautiously. "But why were we-" 

"You fell asleep on me." Alice interrupted bluntly. "I guess you're a clingy sleeper." Amelia blushed to the tips of her ears at that. Maybe she'd been the instigator of this situation... Alice suppressed a smile at Amelia's scarlet face.

 "Is that really all that happened?" Amelia wondered aloud.  

"That literally all that happened." Alice affirmed. Amelia heaved a shaky breath before looking at Alice with reluctant apology written on her face. Alice smiled a little, letting her know she'd gotten the message. “I can see…” she hesitated for a second. “I can see why you’d think that. But Amelia, about the stuff you said-” 

“It was drunken garbage!” Amelia declared immediately. “You didn’t believe anything I said, right? Because I was so shit-faced I probably didn’t even know my own name.” Alice only stared at her, her doubtful silence filling the space between them.

Eventually she looked away. “Right.” she assured, refusing to meet Amelia’s eyes.

Amelia looked around the room, grabbing her bag which she spotted in the corner of the room. She turned to where Alice was still standing and waved awkwardly. "Okay. Well. I'll be going then. See you around, Alice." 

Alice sighed, watching Amelia retreat back to her perfect life. “See you around, Amelia.”


	2. University bar

Alice swivelled on the bar stool, craning to catch sight of her date. The fucker was supposed to have arrived two hours ago, but had flaked, claiming something unavoidable came up. Of course.

Still, something in her continued to hope that he'd walk through the door and save her from the pitying looks the annoying (albeit, pretty attractive) bartender was throwing her. "Would you like to order another drink?" came the lilting Spanish accent of said-bartender. "We can also throw in some free peanuts, if you would like."

Alice glared at the kind look on the brunette's face. "No thank you." she said in a clipped tone. The bartender shrugged and turned back to the other patrons with the same cheery smile. 

Alice sighed, rubbing her forehead in hopes of easing the headache beginning to pound against her skull. College was stressful enough, but being stood-up on the same night she'd submitted her midyear prose? She'd be lucky if she wasn't clawing her hair out by tomorrow. She downed the remains of her drink and got up to leave the warm bar. 

Out on the street, a brisk wind ruffled her hair and crept up her spine. Alice shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she'd worn more than a jumper. Her internal lamenting was interrupted by a boisterous laugh as two people stumbled out of the bar next to the one she'd just exited. The loud shorter woman swung an arm around the taller man, catching him in a headlock. 

The woman laughed again, this time throwing her head back. Alice felt all the blood in her body drop to her feet. "Amelia?" she asked breathlessly, hurrying over to the inebriated pair. 

The blond woman looked up again and Alice realised that it was indeed Amelia. "Do I know you?" Amelia asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes! We went to high school together." Alice explained. "Alice, remember?"

Amelia cocked her head to the side thinking. Alice saw a flash of recognition in her blue eyes. "Alice Kirkland?" Amelia questioned, male companion watching them with open curiosity. Alice ignored him and nodded to Amelia. "How are you?"

"Not great," Alice answered truthfully. Reuniting with an old classmate didn't make the rest of her problems disappear, unfortunately. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Amelia said, lapsing into semi-awkward silence.

The man with Amelia stepped in, breaking the tension. "Am, I need to head back to Katyusha, you coming?"  

"Uh..." Amelia looked at Alice, pausing. "I don't think so... We have a lot to catch up on. Get to know what we've both been up to..."  

"Sure, sure." the man grinned, eyes darting from Alice to Amelia. "Just don't get to know each other too well, if you know what I mean."  

Amelia blushed and punched the man in the arm. "Shut up, Mattie!" The boy chuckled and waved goodbye to Amelia, jogging away from the girls.

Amelia turned to Alice. "Hey." she greeted again.

 "Hi." Alice replied, heart thumping like a drum.

"It really has been a long time, huh." Amelia mused, tapping her chin. "Since-"

"Marianne's party." Alice finished for her, then froze, realising the connotations bringing up their last meeting had.

"Yeah..." Amelia agreed. "Thanks for that, by the way." 

Alice rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't do that much..." she protested.

"No, really you did." Amelia insisted, thoughtful look fixed in place. "You were the first person I told. That I'm gay."

"You are?" Alice's eyes widened. She'd had her suspicions, but for Amelia to openly admit it like this...

"Um, yeah. I thought I made that clear. Anyway, after that night I began to experiment and now I'm sure. All thanks to you!" Amelia beamed at Alice, warming her to the core.

"I'm glad I could help you then." Alice accepted, then added, "Thank you as well. After you brought it up I did some research and now I'm-" she stopped, unreasonable fear rushing to her heart. "I'm open to relationships with girls." she finished, looking away from Amelia. A delighted shriek sent her eyes shooting back up.

"That's awesome!" Amelia squealed, wrapping Alice in a bear hug. She squeezed Alice, lifting her off the ground, before stepping away. Alice, through her disorientation, could see a sly sparkle in Amelia's eyes. "So, you've been with girls then?" she asked casually.

"U-uh, yes. That is to s-say, I've-" Alice stuttered.

"Alright... Any recently?" Amelia said, sparkle growing brighter.

"No..." Alice answered, feeling anticipation mount in her stomach. Was this going where she thought it was? They'd only just met again, there was no way this was going to lead them into bed.

"That's _interesting_ , isn't it?" Amelia drawled, lips curving upwards. "Neither have I, actually. That's funny. Say, you don't fancy-"

"Yes." Alice blurted immediately. By now, Amelia's eyes were dancing. 

"My place is a couple of blocks away. Can you wait?" Amelia winked, grabbing Alice’s hand.

"I'll have to try, won't I?" Alice said, confidence growing as Amelia signalled for taxi. 

⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁

“Get over here!" Amelia hissed at Alice, lying back on the bed in that effortless way. Alice felt her cheeks redden as those stunning blue eyes darkened with lust. She gladly obeyed Amelia's instruction, joining her on the bed. They stared at each other for a second. Then Amelia gave a small giggle and grabbed Alice by the pigtails, pulling the surprised blond closer.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Alice asked, feeling the need to confirm yet again that this was alright.

Amelia rolled her eyes and pulled Alice's lips down to meet her own, effectively shutting her up. Alice felt her stomach grow warm and she crowded Amelia against the pillow, resting her hands on her waist. Amelia let out a pleased sigh at Alice's actions, twining her arms around Alice's neck, deepening the kiss.

A quiet yelp escaped Alice as Amelia's fingers found the base of one of her pigtails and tugged. She felt Amelia smirk against her mouth and bit down on her lip in retaliation. Amelia let out a gasp so loud it startled both of them.

Alice grinned with newfound confidence. "Well," she drawled. "Looks like someone's enjoying themselves." Amelia rolled her eyes at Alice's teasing, choosing to ignore her.

Alice smiled again, kissing the corner of Amelia's mouth, before inching downwards. She pressed a kiss to her jawline, drifting down her throat. Remembering the reaction she'd gotten earlier, she bit down on Amelia's collarbone, earning a sharp intake of breath.

Feeling bold, she ghosted a hand across Amelia's chest and almost had a heart attack when the girl beneath her grabbed her by the shoulders, throwing her down onto the bed and climbing on top of her. "What the-" Alice began, slightly annoyed, but was cut off with a groan when she felt Amelia's hand slip behind her, groping her ass and bringing their hips together.

Alice grabbed the front of Amelia's shirt and began to work the buttons open. Amelia chuckled at her sudden eagerness, gently removing Alice's glasses and placing them on the bedside table. Amelia shed her shirt and Alice was suddenly struck by an overwhelming urge to worship the woman on front of her. What on earth could she have done to deserve to be here with someone as gorgeous as Amelia? 

Amelia's hands crept under the hem of Alice's jumper, trailing over her stomach then upwards and- _Oh_. Alice squirmed at Amelia's expert touches, reaching down to the shirt’s hem and tugging it over her head. She looked at Amelia's graceful curves and was struck for a second with self-consciousness. Sensing this, Amelia dipped down and kissed just below Alice's collar bone.

She travelled down, mouthing at the point where Alice's breast met and sliding a hand behind her to undo her bra clasp. "You're beautiful." Amelia whispered into Alice's skin, slipping her bra off her chest. 

Alice flushed at suddenly being so exposed, tinged pink all the way down to her shoulders. Amelia gave Alice an impish grin, cupping her breast and massaging it. Alice bit back a moan at the firm grip. She needed more, anything, everything that Amelia would give her. She brought her arms up, one in Amelia's hair and one pulling on her bra. After a few tries and still no success, Alice let out an exasperated growl, pulling harder.

Amelia giggled, reaching behind herself and unclasping it without looking. "Do you like it? It's an exclusive new range Daddy bought me from Paris-"

"Shut up." Alice commanded, feeling her breath catch as she removed the bra. Amelia was so _perfect_. 

"Like what you see?" Amelia joked, bringing her hands back to Alice's waist.

"Fuck me." Alice breathed, grasping Amelia by the hips and unzipping her skirt. The bluntness took her by surprise but she helped Alice remove the skirt and toss it to the floor.

"How do you want it?" Amelia whispered, eyes locking with Alice's half-lidded ones.

"I don't care, Amelia. Just fuck me, _please_." Alice begged, overwhelmed by the fact that Amelia was almost naked in front of her.

"Your wish is my command." Amelia said softly, pulling Alice's jeans over her hips. Alice kicked them off hurriedly, linking her hand with Amelia's and pulling her backwards so they were as close as possible. Slowly, Amelia licked her finger from base to tip. Alice fought the urge to plead with Amelia to just take her already, _for fuck’s sake._

Amelia smirked at her obvious longing, moving on to the next finger and covering it with saliva. Alice could feel her underwear dampen slightly and a tight feeling in her abdomen. When was Amelia just going to get on with it?

The time was apparently soon, as Amelia finally hooking a finger into Alice's underwear and pull it off at a torturou pace. Impatient, Alice shoved them down herself and wrapped her arms around Amelia's neck, forcing them closer together. "If you don't stop teasing me, I swear to god I will flip you over and fuck you myself."

Amelia choked back a snort at Alice's fierce expression. "Okay, okay." she laughed, pulling Alice's underwear over her feet and threw it behind her.

Alice felt like crying as Amelia drank in the view of her naked body, gaze so sincerely adoring that she felt goosebumps rise on her arms. With a sinfully indulgent smile, Amelia lowered her face to Alice's thighs.

Alice waited, holding her breath, then cursed when Amelia pressed her lips the side of her hip instead of touching where she really wanted. Amelia tutted when Alice grabbed her by the back of the head and pushed her downwards.

She rolled her eyes before eventually doing as Alice silently begged and spreading her legs. Amelia bent down, settling between Alice's thighs. Playfully, she darted her tongue out, quickly brushing the insides of Alice's folds. Alice whimpered, wordlessly urging Amelia onwards. Amelia, taking the hint, licked again and again. Alice let out a needy moan as she felt Amelia's tongue brushing against her clitoris. Amelia licked again, zeroing in on that spot.

Alice felt a high-pitched keen leave her as Amelia licked again and again. "Ame- _ah_ ! For the love of- oh my _god_ \- Don't stop!"

Amelia continued rubbing Alice's sweet spot, drawing a series of desperate mewls from her. Slowly, Amelia let a damp finger join her tongue, sliding downwards and circling Alice's entrance before pushing in easily, aided by the wetness running down Alice's thighs.

"Oh god, Amelia, I can't-" Alice cried, unable to form coherent sentences. Amelia rubbed her finger along her inner walls, before adding another. Alice began to feel a clenching in her abdomen, muscles beginning to tense. The double stimulation was making her head spin.

She writhed, bucking her hips wantonly into Amelia's fingers. Her thighs locked around Amelia's head, who let out a small grumble of protest before continuing. Pausing for a moment, Amelia licked Alice's clitoris and curled her fingers upwards in one smooth movement. Alice felt her leg tremble and let out a choked cry of Amelia's name as she came.

They both panted as Alice came down from her euphoric high, giving Amelia a weak smile. "That was..."

“Awesome? Amazing?" Amelia teased, untangling herself from Alice's grasp.

"Indescribable." Alice said breathily, still feeling light-headed. Amelia laughed, settling down next to her. Alice turned to her, confused. "Wait, what about you? Aren't you still..."

"Next time." Amelia promised, tucking them into the blankets.

Alice turned to her. "There's going to be a next time?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Are you crazy, Alice Kirkland?" Amelia exclaimed, tucking a loose hair behind Alice's ear. "I'm not giving you up anytime soon, thanks very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I cannot believe I wrote this,,,


End file.
